More time with you, My Little Flower
by Believe my sword
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang kehidupanku, kisah yang dipenuhi dengan perjuangan, pengorbanan, dan kerja keras untuk membahagiakan dan melindungi keluarga kecilku ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ayah akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi kalian berdua, bunga bunga kecilku.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

Disclaimer all;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Ini adalah kisah tentang kehidupanku, kisah yang dipenuhi dengan perjuangan, pengorbanan, dan kerja keras untuk membahagiakan dan melindungi keluarga kecilku ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ayah akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi kalian berdua, bunga bunga kecilku...

Pair : ...

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

* * *

**Let's begin this chapter...**

Naruto PoV

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, seorang engineer di sebuah perusahaan yang baru kami buka bersama 2 orang temanku. Sejak kuliah, kami telah merintis perusahaan ini dari awal, hingga bisa stabil seperti saat ini. Tentu hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selama 6 tahun ini, waktu, pengorbanan, dan kerja keras yang sangat besar telah kami korbankan. Bagi kami bertiga, inilah kepuasan terbesar bagi kami setelah melewati badai badai yang menerpa selama 6 tahun ini.

Mengenai kisah asmaraku, yah aku bersyukur kepada Kami-sama karna telah memberikanku seorang istri yang amat kucintai sebagai pendamping hidupku saat ini. Namanya ialah Rias Gremory, anak dari salah satu pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang, Gremory Corp. Ia adalah salah satu penyemangat terbesar dihidupku saat melewati badai badai itu. Aku menikahi dirinya 4 tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah aku lulus dari universitas. Meskipun hingga kini kami belum dikaruniai keturunan, tapi cintaku padanya takkan pernah memudar terkikis waktu, karna bagiku, ia bagaikan sebuah permata terbaik dari yang terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan selama hidupku.

Selama 4 tahun ini, kami bahkan belum dikaruniai keturunan, dan sepertinya, mungkin takkan pernah mendapatkan keturunan. Yah aku tahu, lebih tepatnya ini adalah salahku karna tak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi keluargaku. Setahun yang lalu, dokter telah memvonis diriku bahwa karna pengaruh zat zat kimia selama diriku berada di laboratorium telah mempengaruhi tubuhku hingga separah inidan dokter mendiagnosis bahwa tubuhku mengalami infertilitas, dengan kata lain Kemandulan. Tentu istriku, aku, dan juga keluarga kami sangat shock setelah mendengar kabar ini. Akupun telah siap menerima resiko bahwa kapan saja, istriku akan menceraikan diriku karna hal tersebut. Yah, tapi hingga saat ini, aku bersyukur karena rasa sayangnya padaku tak berkurang sedikitpun dan itu membuat hatiku sedikit lega dan tegar untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Walaupun tak memiliki seorang anak kandung, tapi aku memiliki dua orang anak angkat yang telah kuadopsi dan kuangkat menjadi keluargaku selama 7 bulan ini. Mereka berdua tentu menjadi bunga bunga dihatiku yang membuat hati ini terasa lebih berwarna dan sejuk didalam hidup ini. Ada sebuah kejadian dan menjadi alasan kuat bagiku untuk mengangkat mereka berdua menjadi anakku.

Tepatnya 7 bulan yang lalu, sebuah kejadian penggerebekan sindikat jaringan perdagangan manusia terjadi di pinggiran kota. Pada saat itu, memang entah hanya kebetulan ataupun takdir yang ditetapkan oleh Kami-sama, diriku yang saat itu tengah linglung karena mendapatkan kabar buruk itu, bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil kira kira berumur 7 tahun, yang berlari ketakutan dari arah hutan pinggiran kota Kuoh. Dirinya pun langsung menerjang diriku yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar batas jalan, dan langsung memeluk kakiku sambil ketakutan. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar langkah seseorang, lebih tepatnya 2 orang yang memegang senjata api keluar dari kegelapan hutan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan sigap, aku pun bersembunyi dan memanjat sebuah pohon sambil menggendong anak itu. Tepat di bawahku, 2 orang tadi tampak kini kebingungan mencari anak ini. Aku pun meletakkan anak itu di dahan pohon ini, lalu menyuruhnya agar tidak berisik dan tetap diam. Aku pun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik kantongku, lalu dalam waktu yang tepat, aku pun menjatuhkan diriku tepat diatas salah satu dari mereka dan langsung menusuk tepat pada leher orang itu hingga tewas seketika. Setelah merebut senjata milik orang itu, aku lalu masuk kedalam gelapnya hutan sambil menyembunyikan diri, walau harus tertembak tepat dibagian bahu. Teman dari orang yang kubunuh tadi lantas mengejarnya, namun tampaknya keberuntungan masih ada di pihak kita karna karna ia telah kehilangan jejak ku.

Tampaknya mengikuti ekskul bela diri saat masa kuliah dulu adalah hal yang tepat bagiku. Setelah mengikat dan menghentikan pendarahan dibahuku, akupun mulai bergerak dengan hati hati dan mendekati orang tadi. Sebuah pistol dengan merk Glock 20 yang telah kurebut dari temannya tadi kini ada dalam genggamanku. Disisi lain, tampaknya ia masih kesulitan untuk mencari keberadaanku. Akupun bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon, dengan jarak kira kira 100 meter memisahkan kami saat ini. Dari sini, aku dapat melihat bahwa kini ia membawa sebuah senjata otomatis, yang tampaknya bermerek HK MP5 buatan Jerman ditangannya. Akupun mengokang senjata milikku, membidik, lalu menembakkan senjata itu. Tapi, tampaknya keberuntungan belum berpihak padaku. Melesetnya tembakan ku tadi kemudian dibalas dengan rentetan tembakan peluru dari musuh yang ada didepanku itu. Sembari menunggu dia kehabisan dan mengisi peluru, aku pun menembakkan beberapa buah tembakan tak akurat, sambil menjaga jarak darinya yang kini mulai mendekati posisiku.

Tepat di tembakan ke 40, tampaknya ia kehabisan dan ingin mengisi peluru senjatanya sambil bersembunyi dibalik pohon tempatku tadi. Dengan cepat, akupun berlari kearahnya yang terkejut bahwa diriku kini telah ada disampingnya dan menendang senjatanya hingga terjatuh, lalu menodong kan pistolku kearah kepalanya.

"Sayonara"

'dorrrrr'

Dua buah peluru kini bersarang di pelipis kanannya hingga membuat orang itu kehilangan nyawanya seketika. Akupun mengambil senjata otomatis itu, serta 4 buah magazine peluru dari saku orang itu, lalu menyeret mayat itu keposisi anak yang tadi dikejar oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah mendengar segala penjelasan dari anak itu, akupun mengambil sebuah kotak obat yang selalu kubawa dari dalam motor yang kusembunyikan dibalik semak tadi, lalu mengobati luka anak itu. Setelah mengetahui posisi dari sindikat itu, aku mengantar anak itu ke lokasi pos polisi terdekat,memberinya secarik kertas berisi pesan dariku, lalu menyuruhnya agar melaporkan kejadian itu pada mereka. Tak ingin mendapatkan masalah dan pertanyaan yang akan memakan waktu lama dari abdi negara itu, aku pun meninggalkan anak itu disana lalu bergegas menuju lokasi sindikat tersebut. Disana, aku bisa melihat sebuah gudang dengan 10 orang bersenjata api, serta sebuah truk kontainer yang terparkir dan memuat orang orang yang tampaknya akan dijual oleh sindikat tersebut, kira kira 40 orang wanita dan anak anak yang akan dimuat.

Mungkin bila kalian berpikir bahwa diriku ini bertindak sok pahlawan dan sok ksatria, maka pendapat kalian itu tampaknya mencerminkan diri kalian masing masing. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi mereka. Masa laluku yang kelam itulah yang menjadi alasan kuat bagiku untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku tak bisa mempercayakan masalah ini pada abdi negara itu, yang tentunya takkan bisa melaksanakan operasi penyelamatan secepat mungkin sebelum para sindikat ini menghilangkan jejak. Dari senjata yang mereka miliki saja, aku telah paham bahwa sindikat ini merupakan sindikat internasional yang dengan mudahnya melakukan bisnis gelap ini di sebuah negara maju seperti Jepang ini. Andai saja aku mengabaikan hal ini, tentu mereka pasti telah selesai memuat dan menghilangkan jejak saat ini juga. Dari sini juga, aku bisa melihat kedua mayat teman mereka yang kutinggalkan tadi, kini telah ada bersama mereka.

Aku pun bergerak memutar kearah belakang gudang, lalu berhenti dan memantau situasi di tempat itu. Dapat kulihat 2 orang berjarak 50 meter kini bersiaga disana. Memastikan senjata ditanganku ini telah aktif, akupun melepaskan tembakan berentet dan membunuh mereka berdua seketika. Suara tembakan tadi tampaknya mengejutkan mereka yang berjaga didepan, lalu bergegas ke tempatku saat ini. Mengambil salah satu senjata dan magazinenya, aku pun bersembunyi dan masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

5 orang kini mengejar tepat dibelakang ku yang berjarak 100 meter dariku. Mereka melepaskan tembakan tembakan beruntun yang membuat diriku harus sigap untuk menghindari tembakan tembakan itu sambil berpindah pindah dibalik pohon pohon rimbun ini. 20 menit, dalam waktu itu, aku telah berhasil menghabisi mereka berlima dengan kedua senjata otomatis yang kurebut tadi. Tapi, 3 orang yang tersisa tadi kini telah pergi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Yang berarti, saat ini mereka pasti kini telah berada dijalan menuju luar kota yang satu jalur menuju kearah dermaga.

Akupun lekas menghidupkan mesin motorku, lalu bergegas mengejar truk kontainer itu. Sambil mengendarai motorku, aku pun mengetik nomor yang kudapat dari depan pos polisi tadi, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk mengirimkan bantuan kearah dermaga secepat mungkin. Beruntung, aku masih bisa mengejar dan menghabisi ketiga orang tadi, juga 2 orang yang berada di dermaga itu yang memakan waktu selama 25 menit sebelum mereka pergi dari tempat itu. 5 menit kemudian, bantuan dari pasukan abdi negara itu pun baru tiba, yang artinya, membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 menit bagi pasukan itu hanya untuk mencapai dermaga itu. Tampak juga anak perempuan tadi yang kini tiba bersama sang polisi yang ia temui tadi.

Setelah melepaskan para korban sindikat itu dari dalam kontainer, akupun mencari kakak dari anak perempuan tadi. Tampak luka hasil penyiksaan berada ditubuhnya, anggota ia dapat sebagai dampak karena membantu adiknya itu untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Mendengar semua keterangan dari kakak adik itu, hatiku sedikit tergerak setelah mendengar kisah pilu yang bahkan melebihi apa yang kualami dulu. Kejadian ini tentu telah membuka mataku, bahkan didalam semua kegelapan yang amat pekat, sebuah berkas cahaya kecil tentu masih bisa bersinar terang didalamnya. Akupun mengangkat mereka berdua menjadi anakku, menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, dan menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan bunga kecil bagi hatiku.

Kini aku, istriku, dan anak anakku ini masih tinggal di rumah orang tuaku. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, merekalah yang telah mengadopsi ku dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak mereka pada saat usiaku menginjak umur 6 tahun, tepat setelah aku diselamatkan dari proses penyeludupan manusia ilegal 20 tahun yang lalu. Menyandang gelar Namikaze tentu merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Di kota Kuoh, keluarga Namikaze dianggap sebagai keluarga terpandang kelas atas yang memiliki sebuah induk perusahaan bernama Namikaze Corp. Walau begitu, meskipun akui telah terjamin oleh masa depan cerah bila masuk kedalam perusahaan ayah, tapi hal itu takkan kulakukan. Bagiku, hasil sebuah kerja keras terasa lebih nikmat dibandingkan hasil instan lainnya, tak peduli seberapa besar hasil yang kudapat.

Ada beberapa keluarga kelas atas di Kota Kuoh ini. Uchiha, Gremory, Namikaze, Otsutsuki, Hyuga, itulah beberapa nama keluarga elit yang menjajari peringkat atas bisnis di kota, bahkan di Negara ini. Sebagai salah satu bagian dari keluarga ini, tentu segala tindak dan tingkah laku seorang anggota keluarga tentu akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan publik. Walaupun begitu, hal ini tentu takkan menghalangi kerja kerasku untuk mencapai segala impianku yang kini berada didepan sana.

Beberapa hari ini, aku sangat disibukkan untuk menangani masalah dari perusahaan yang kami bangun ini. Sudah 5 hari ini, aku bahkan tak sempat pulang untuk menjumpai keluargaku, bahkan hanya untuk tidur saja amat teramat sulit bagiku saat ini. Dengan tim yang kupimpin saat ini, kami diharuskan untuk bekerja ekstra untuk menangani permasalahan yang terjadi pada beberapa alat dan mesin industri yang mengalirkan beberapa zat kimia didalamnya. Bekerja diatas tekanan dan dengan tingkat ketelitian tinggi, sedikit kesalahan saja pasti akan berdampak fatal dan akan memakan korban, baik itu nyawa, materi, dan lingkungan.

Untungnya, dihari keenam ini, kami berhasil mengatasi masalah terakhir pada mesin reaktor industri ini, dan hal ini tentu menjadi puncak dari kebahagiaan kami setelah 5 hari berjuang bersama. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan tim, kami pun sepakat untuk merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan menggelar sebuah perayaan kecil di unit kantor kami. Setelah perayaan usai, aku pun memutuskan untuk pamit dan pergi untuk menjumpai keluargaku saat ini juga.

Akupun menghidupkan mesin motorku, lalu mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk sampai ke kediaman orang tuaku. Kini, bisa kulihat nantinya, rasa bahagia dan kehangatan menantiku disana, serta wajah bahagia istri dan anakku yang menunggu kepulangan ku. Kutambah laju motorku agar mempercepat kedatanganku untuk sampai ke rumah secepatnya.

Sudah 15 menit, akhirnya aku hampir sampai di kediaman Namikaze. 500 meter didepan, aku bisa melihat gerbang anggun yang berdiri sebagai tanda untu memasuki wilayah kediaman Namikaze. Namun, yang menjadi fokus perhatianku saat ini ialah, sebuah mobil type Mercedes-AMG S63 yang terparkir 20 meter dari tempatku saat ini. Disana, aku bisa melihat Rias yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil itu, bersama dengan seorang pria yang tampaknya seusia dengannya kini berdiri disampingnya mobil itu. Tentu, aku kenal dengan pria itu. Seorang yang pernah berada di jurusan yang sama denganku saat kuliah dulu, Hyodou Issei.

Tentunya, setelah lama tak berjumpa dengannya, sebersit perasaan rindu tentu ada padaku setelah melihat teman lamaku itu. Saat ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, tubuhku harus terdiam saat itu juga kala melihat mereka berdua kini saling berciuman tepat didepanku. Setelah melihat kejadian itu, sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal kini masuk ke Smartphone milikku, lalu menampilkan sebuah video didalam pesan itu. Saat membuka pesan tersebut, layaknya tersambar oleh tegangan tinggi, aku sangat terkejut melihat isi video tersebut. Tak hanya mencium, bahkan didalam video tersebut, aku bisa melihat mereka berdua yang melakukan hal sialan itu dengan raut wajah seakan menikmati setiap inchi dari tubuh mereka masing masing. Dan, tanpa kusadari 30 menit telah berlalu. Mereka berdua kini tak ada lagi dihadapanku Akupun lalu untuk pulang saat ini. Ini sakit, bahkan sangat sakit. Wajah wajah bahagia yang tadinya kulihat kini telah hilang total dari pandanganku. Yang ada hanyalah kilas balik kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Tubuhku terasa amat berat untuk digerakkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, akupun memacu kendaraanku untuk putar balik dan pergi dari kawasan itu.

Naruto PoV end.

'jadi, kau telah melihatnya ya, teman baikku'

Dari balik kaca hitam itu, sorot mata tajam Hyodou Issei melihat kepergian daripada motor milik Naruto yang menjauhi kediaman Namikaze tersebut. Seringai licik layaknya serigala yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya kini terpampang diwajahnya. Ia pun mengambil Sebuah smartphone miliknya, lalu menelepon seseorang

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kalian melakukan tugas kalian masing-masing. Ingat, aku takkan mentolerir kesalahan sekecil apapun, kalian paham?"

"Ha'i, boss." Ucap beberapa orang dari smartphone tersebut.

'nah, mulai saat ini, nikmatilah hadiah dari pemberian teman baikmu ini, Namikaze Naruto.' batin Issei, lalu pergi memacu kendaraan miliknya dan menghilang dikegelapan malam.

Xx

X

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, saat ini ia masih memacu motor miliknya itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Bila dilihat lebih teliti, tampak air mata yang menetes dari balik helm tersebut, bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah menangis menahan rasa teramat sakit dihatinya saat ini. Getaran yang semakin tinggi pada kemudi motor tersebut membuat dirinya kini kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terseret di aspal jalanan itu hingga berhenti setelah menabrak bahu jalan dipinggiran kota Kuoh ini. Mungkin dirinya beruntung bahwa jalanan saat ini sangat sepi sehingga nyawanya masih terselamatkan setelah terseret di jalan itu. Jaket serta celana kulit miliknya kini telah terkoyak cukup dalam, namun mampu meminimalisir luka yang kini berada di tubuh Naruto.

"Kheh, ini sakit sekali...Rias." Sembari melepas helm miliknya, hanya beberapa kata itu yang terucap dari mulutnya. Air mata yang semakin deras kini perlahan menetes diwajahnya. Hujan deras kini perlahan turun membasahi tubuhnya yang dibalut luka, baik luar dan dalam yang tergeletak dibahu jalan itu.

"Seseorang, tolong...tolong...tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini." Layaknya kaset rusak, Naruto terus mengulangi perkataan itu terus menerus, tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kini mengalami luka dan perdarahan parah dibeberapa bagian.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini Naruto telah dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang pria yang memakai topeng beraneka macam bentuk diwajah mereka. Seseorang dari mereka lalu mendirikan dan mengendarai motor Naruto, lalu beberapa dari mereka langsung mendirikan tubuh yang tadinya tergeletak itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu."

'duaggh'

Seketika, Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya akibat pukulan tersebut. Orang orang yang menenteng Naruto tadi pun lalu memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan mereka, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Malam yang dipenuhi dengan hujan tersebut pun, kini telah berlalu...

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sinar mentari itu kini telah mulai menyinari permukaan bumi dengan kehangatannya di pagi ini. Seorang pria yang merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga Namikaze itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya, hingga pandangannya kini fokus pada orang orang disekelilingnya. Tepatnya, kini ia berada di sofa ruang tamu di kediaman Namikaze saat ini. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat ekspresi dari mereka masing masing, ia bisa mencium sebuah bau masalah yang kini mengarah padanya.

Diantara orang orang yang berdiri didepannya, ia bisa melihat kedua putrinya, orang tua serta saudara saudarinya, Kedua mertuanya, juga...Istrinya kini berada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya terasa amat sakit, namun ia paksa untuk tetap bergerak dan mengambil posisi duduk di sofa itu.

"Uugghh, kenapa aku ada disini sekarang?" Sambil meringis kesakitan, sebuah pertanyaan kini terlontar dari mulutnya. Mengatur tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada, ia bisa melihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terlilit oleh beberapa perban dan menutupi luka yang ada dibaliknya.

"Naruto, apa kau tak mengingat apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Suara berat yang ia kenal berasal dari sang ayah kini terdengar ditelinganya. Menatap wajah sang ayah yang berada didepannya, ia bisa melihat raut wajah tegas yang diselingi oleh amarah diwajah ayahnya itu.

"Uugghh, aku tak tau ayah. Seingatku, aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang kemari, dan..." Raut wajahnya seketika berubah ketika ingatan tentang hal yang ia saksikan tepat didepan matanya itu kini telah memasuki ingatannya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau telah mengingatnya ya, Naruto. Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan akan hal apa yang telah kau perbuat selama ini?" Ucap Minato sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas foto keatas meja yang ada didepan Naruto. Membuka salah satu dari lembaran foto itu, ia pun harus kembali dikejutkan kala melihat gambar yang ada didalam foto tersebut.

"I...i-..ini..." Naruto kini hanya bisa dilanda kebingungan dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didalam foto itu. Ia berani bersumpah, bahwa dirinya tak pernah dan takkan pernah melakukan hal sekeji ini seumur hidupnya. Otak pintarnya seakan menjadi buntu sesaat kala ia tak menemukan sebuah cara untuk membuat mereka percaya bahwa semua gambar ini palsu.

"Nah, sekarang kita telah mengetahui kebenarannya, bukan begitu, Minato." Lucius Gremory, pria yang merupakan mertuanya itu kini mulai buka suara, terkait hal yang ada didepannya ini. Didalam pelukannya, kini ada Rias yang tampak menangis didalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Uugghh, sungguh...aku tak tau apa dan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Tolong percaya padaku ayah, ayah mertua, aku sungguh tak tau apa yang terja-"

'duaggh'

Sebuah pukulan kini mendarat tepat dipipi Naruto hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari Sofa tersebut. Darah segar kini mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Minato, yang merupakan pelaku pemukulan itu kembali mencengkram kerah leher anak angkatnya itu, lalu memukul tubuh Naruto tepat dibagian ulu hati pemuda tersebut. Air liur kini keluar dari mulut Naruto, rasa teramat sakit kini semakin menambah beban tubuhnya saat ini.

Melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah leher Naruto, ia pun kembali mendorong tubuh itu, hingga terjatuh bebas ke lantai kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, NARUTO. Bisakah kau jelaskan tentang ini semua? Bukankah permintaan yang kukatakan tadi, **sudah cukup jelas bagimu?**..." Minato kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada Naruto. Kesabarannya tampaknya kini telah berada dipuncaknya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nada ayahnya itu yang terdengar semakin berat. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu melihat orang orang yang ia anggap keluarganya yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dari situ, ia bisa melihat wajah kedua putrinya yang tengah menangis didalam pelukan ibunya, mertua dan orang tuanya yang kini menatap dirinya dengan intens, saudara/i dan saudara iparnya yang kini menatapnya sambil menahan marah, serta mantan temannya yang kini... Sedang menyeringai sambil menatapnya dibelakang mereka.

'kusooo...' Dirinya hanya bisa mengumpat kala ia telah menyadari semua yang terjadi. Penghianat itu...penghianat itulah yang telah merencanakan hal busuk ini kepadanya. Siall... Dirinya hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Namikaze-sama, Gremory-sama, dan semua berdiri di tempat ini. Kalau anda semua berkenan dan mengizinkan, saya bisa menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi, dan menjelaskan tentang alasan mengapa Naruto-san tetap bungkam hingga saat ini."

"Baiklah, Hyodou-kun. Kami semua yang ada disini akan mendengar semua kebenaran yang ada dibalik ini semua. Kau kini telah mendapatkan izin dari kami semua, tentunya kalian tak keberatan kan Minato, Kushina" ucap Lucius sambil memeluk putrinya tersebut.

"Hah, tak ada pilihan lain. Karena satu satunya pelaku yang kini tak mau membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini, maka terpaksa kami berdua akan mendengarkan penjelasan darimu yang merupakan saksi dari kejadian ini, Hyodou-kun"

"Ha'i, Arigatou Gremory-sama, Namikaze-sama"

'dengan ini, _checkmate..._Naruto...'

'deg'

'deg'

'deg'

Dalam sekejap, ruangan yang tadinya gaduh itu kini amat sunyi dan Tenga. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada Issei yang kini bersiap untuk memulai semua perkataan busuk yang ia anggap kebenaran itu. Untuk saat ini, untuk saat ini, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya 1 hal, ia sangat ingin untuk maju ke depan si penghianat itu dan menghancurkan wajah sialan itu tepat disini, didepan semua yang ada disini.

Namun, semua semangat yang ia miliki tadi hilang seketika, kala melihat wajah istrinya yang berada didalam pelukan sang mertua. Dari posisinya saat ini, ia sedikit bisa melihat, sebuah senyum senang yang menggantikan ekspresi sedih tadi. Ingatan tentang bagaimana ekspresi sang istri kala menikmati bercumbu dengan si bangsat itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Kejadian kejadian itu terus berulang ulang dikepalanya, layaknya kaleidoskop yang tak pernah berhenti. Dan, tak terasa, Issei kini telah sampai diakhir cerita miliknya

"Jadi begitulah, Namikaze-sama, Gremory-sama. Aku juga tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto-san lakukan kemarin. Dengan mengambil gambar ini sebagai bukti, dan perkelahian antara mereka berdua itu, maka temanku, yang juga mengenali Naruto-san semasa kuliah, bisa memperoleh alat bukti yang kuat atas kasus perselingkuhan ini. Walaupun Naruto-san sempat kabur menggunakan motor miliknya, temanku itu berhasil menangkap hingga membuat Naruto-san terjatuh dari motor miliknya. Atas nama temanku itu, aku menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena telah menyebabkan Naruto-san terluka seperti itu. Inilah kebenaran yang terjadi kemarin, dan aku bersumpah, bahwa semua yang kukatakan tadi adalah kebenaran tanpa ada sedikitpun rekayasa dariku." Tandas Issei.

"SIALANN...aku tak pernah melakukan hal sebiadab itu, BANGSAT...Justru kau...Kaulah yang melakukan semua itu dengannya, BANGSAT... Aku punya bukti, akan kutunjukkan bukti dari perkataanku barusan kepada kalian semua." Dengan cepat, Naruto merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya. Ia pun lantas membuka berkas film yang ia dapat dari nomor yang tak dikenal semalam. Namun, wajahnya kini berubah pucat kala ia sadar, bahwa berkas tersebut telah hilang dari smartphone miliknya, dengan kata lain... Telah terhapus.

"Bohong... Ini pasti bohong...aku,...ak-..."

'duaggh'

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto kembali mendapat bogeman mentah dari sang ayah hingga membuat tubuhnya kembali harus bebas kelantai rumah itu.

"**Diamlah...Naruto...** Selama ini, selama ini kami telah merawatmu dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya anak sendiri bagi kami, bahkan... Rasa sayang kami padamu bahkan melebihi dari adik adikmu disini. Kami selalu mengajarkanmu untuk terus menjadi orang yang lebih baik, mengarahkanmu ke jalan yang penuh cinta. Kami bahkan tak pernah mengajarimu tentang hal hal buruk yang akan merusak masa depanmu." Minato kemudian perlahan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang sedang terbaring itu.

"Semua ini kulakukan agar kau bisa menjadi panutan bagi adik adikmu yang lain. Aku sangat bangga ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan berjuang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri, dan tak bergantung sedikitpun kepada kami. Tapi... Setelah melihat semua ini... Terbersit rasa penyesalan dihatiku karena..." Minato lalu mengangkat wajah Naruto hingga berhadapan dengannya, lalu memegang pundak anaknya itu

"**Karena telah mengangkatmu sebagai anakku..."**

"Naruto, aku menyesal telah mempercayakan putriku padamu. Kau tau, seberapa besar cinta Rias padamu, bahkan setelah mendengar kabar menyakitkan tentang kondisimu itu, Rias tetap mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tapi, setelah mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi, apa yang kau tuduhkan pada putriku ini... Dimataku, kini kau adalah sampah penghianat terbesar yang berada dalam keluargaku." Kali ini, Lucius mengutarakan segala penyesalannya itu ditempat ini.

Kali ini, Hanya pada saat ini saja, Naruto tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Dirinya hanya bisa menunduk, meratap sembari tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Dirinya ingin berharap, bahwa apa yang dialaminya kini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka, mimpi buruk yang akan selesai saat ia bangun nantinya. Tapi... Tapi, rasa sakit yang ia alami ini sangat nyata. Didepannya, kini hanya menanti kehancuran, kesendirian, dan rasa malu yang siap menanti dirinya dimasa depan. Ia bisa melihat, tak ada lagi cahaya didepan sana, tak ada lagi permata indah yang akan menemaninya, serta bunga yang ada dihatinya itu telah layu akibat panasnya rasa penghianatan yang ia alami.

"Minato-dono, kini kita telah tau semua kebenarannya. Tampaknya, ini akan menjadi akhir bagi hubungan antara kedua anak anak kita ini. Dalam beberapa hari kedepan, kami selaku pihak dari sang istri, akan melayangkan surat gugat cerai kepada pengadilan, sekaligus mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua." Lucius mengucapkan hal ini kepada Minato. Kepercayaan yang ia miliki pada Naruto kini telah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Ya, aku bisa memahami keputusanmu itu, Lucius-dono. Kami, selaku pihak keluarga dari sang suami menerima keputusan anda. Selaku kepala keluarga sekaligus ayah dari Naruto, aku akan-..."

"TIDAK..." Naruto langsung menyela perkataan dari ayahnya itu.

"DIAMLAH NARUTO...kau tidak berhak menyanggah perk-..."

Namun, Minato tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya tadi kala melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Diwajah itu, ia seakan tak mengenali wajah anak angkatnya ini. Tak ada lagi ekspresi tegas dan percaya diri pada wajah anak itu. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi tabah yang diliputi kesedihan, yang mengingatkan dirinya pada wajah anak kecil yang dulu ia adopsi saat pertama kalinya.

"Saat ini, aku bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Namikaze lagi. Jadi, dengan keputusanku saat ini... Aku secara resmi menyatakan keluar dari Keluarga besar Namikaze, dan juga... Selaku Suami dari Rias Gremory... Aku akan menerima keputusan anda selaku pihak dari istriku untuk menceraikan kami." Semua yang ada disana terkejut akan ucapan dari Naruto barusan.

"NARUTO/Naruto-chan/NII-SAN..."

"Aku tak bisa mempermalukan nama keluarga ini lebih dalam lagi. Keluarga ini telah kehilangan kepercayaannya padaku, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagi keluarga ini untuk menahan seorang pecundang sepertiku..." Naruto menjeda perkataannya, karena tak bisa menahan air mata yang kini telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jadi...jadii... Arigatou...Hontou ni Arigatou...ayah, ibu...hiks... Terima kasih karena telah merawatku hingga detik ini...hiks...walaupun aku hanya bisa menjadi pecundang seperti ini... Tapi bagiku...semua yang telah kalian berdua berikan hingga saat ini...akan menjadi panutan hidup yang takkan pernah kucemari seumur hidupku..."

Semua yang ada itu ditempat itu kini terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Naruto, terutama bagi Minato dan Kushina, yang baru kali ini melihat Naruto menangis seperti ini didepan mereka. Melihat Naruto yang hendak pergi dengan langkah yang gontai dihadapan mereka, membuat rasa sedih dan tak rela kini hinggap dihati mereka. Mereka berdua seakan bisa menyadari, betapa dalamnya kesedihan yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

'sayonara.'

"TOU-CHAN..."

Naruto yang akan mencapai pintu rumah itu kini terdiam setelah mendengar teriakan kedua putrinya itu. Detik berikutnya, ia harus dikejutkan kala melihat kedua putrinya itu berlari menerjang dirinya, lalu memeluk dirinya sambil menangis.

"TOU-CHAN...hiks... Jangan tinggalkan kami, tou-chan...hiks...hiks..."

Melihat kedua putri kecilnya itu menangis, kembali menambah rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya saat ini. Ia bisa menerima semua hal tadi, tapi... Ia tak bisa...ia tak bisa untuk kehilangan kedua bunga kecilnya ini... Tak bisa... Ia tak bisa untuk meninggalkan kedua cahaya hatinya ini...kehilangan kebahagiaan terakhir yang tersisa dihatinya. Sekitar itu juga, ia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan memeluk kedua putrinya itu.

Rasa sedih yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini tak terbendung lagi. Ia kalah... Kali ini, biarkan ia menangis melepas semua beban ini. Biarkan ia bersandar pada kedua cahaya hatinya ini. Tapi, rasa kekalahan ini... Membuat dirinya amat bahagia dan menjadi satu satunya kebahagiaannya.

"

"

"

"

"Ha'i... Tou-chan akan... Selalu bersama kalian."

'

'

'

'

'

'

Skip time

Sudah 10 tahun Naruto pergi meninggalkan Keluarganya bersama kedua putrinya. Walaupun umurnya kini telah menginjak usia 36 tahun, tapi semangat yang ia miliki masih terasa saat usia 20 tahunan dulu. Tua tua Keladi, makin tua makin jadi... Mungkin peribahasa itulah yang cocok untuk pribadi dirinya saat ini.

Setelah ia keluar dari keluarga Namikaze, ia memutuskan untuk hijrah dari kota Kuoh menuju Tokyo. Ia tak ingin kejadian itu terus menghantui dirinya dan menghalangi dirinya untuk terus membesarkan dan merawat kedua putrinya tersebut. Ia memulai lembaran baru, sebuah halaman baru yang menutup halaman halaman buruk yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini, ia berhasil memberikan kesempatan bagi putri pertamanya itu, untuk mengenyam pendidikan tinggi disebuah universitas elit dikota Tokyo. Sementara, untuk putri keduanya itu, kini telah diterima dan bersekolah di SMA elite di Kota Tokyo, Tokyo University dan Tokyo Academy. Tidak mudah bagi para murid dan mahasiswa yang ingin merasakan pendidikan di kedua lembaga pendidikan elit di Jepang tersebut. Tapi, berkat kerja keras dirinya dan kedua putrinya, semua itu bukanlah hal yang menjadi mimpi belaka.

Saat ini, ia telah siap untuk membuat sarapan bagi kedua putrinya itu. Sebagai single parents, menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini tentu menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari baginya. Tampaknya, ia harus berterimakasih kepada dirinya dimasa lalu yang selalu mengutamakan kedisiplinan penuh pada dirinya, sehingga bisa menerapkannya pada dirinya saat ini.

"Ohayou tou-chan..."

"Ah, ohayou..."

Tampaknya, mereka berdua kini telah menyelesaikan rutinitas pagi hari mereka. Tampak kedua putri cantiknya itu kini memakai seragam sekolahnya dan duduk di meja makan itu.

"Eh, Arthuria-chan, mau masuk ke lab lagi?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat Arthuria yang membungkus toga putih khusus lab miliknya.

"Ha'i Tou-san. Hari ini kami akan mempelajari proses pembedahan didalam lab rumah sakit universitas siang nanti. Mungkin akan akan pulang agak larut nantinya, Tou-san." Jawab Arthuria dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Oh, souka. Kalau begitu, jangan lupa untuk membawa bekal makan siang kalian hari ini, ya. Tou-san sudah menyiapkannya di meja depan. Dan, Lee-Fay, apa hari ini ada aktifitas klub disekolah? Kalau tidak, biar Tou-san jemput sepulang sekolah ya?"

"Mou, Tou-san...Lee Fay bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijemput terus seperti saat SD dulu...hmmp"

"Ahahahaha, baiklah. Tapi hati hati saat pulang nanti, dan jangan terlalu larut ya."

"Ha'i, Tou-san"

Mereka bertiga pun kini menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing masing, ditemani suara musik radio yang melantunkan lagu lagu yang membuat pagi ini terasa cerah bagi mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, kini mereka bersiap untuk berangkat menuju tujuan mereka masing masing. Naruto mengambil kunci rumah miliknya, lalu mengunci rumah itu dan memastikan tak ada peralatan kerja miliknya yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Ia pun lalu menyusul kedua anaknya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan menuju stasiun kereta didepan sana.

Melihat kedua anaknya yang kini berjalan didepannya ini, ia sendiri tak percaya bahwa keduanya kini telah beranjak dewasa. Kedua anak kecil yang telah ia selamatkan dulu kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik layaknya bunga bunga yang tumbuh cantik didalam hidupnya. Berkat mereka berdua, ia bisa melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang sempat menghantui hidupnya dulu. Dan sekarang, dengan penuh tekad dan semangat, ia akan membuat bunga bunga itu, untuk tumbuh lebih cantik lagi. Agar... Agar suatu saat nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tak ada lagi penyesalan ketika ia mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal disaat waktu perpisahan yang akan segera menjemput dirinya**.

**TBC...**

Yoo, selamat datang kembali di karya baruku ini. Tanpa banyak kata, saya mohon maaf karena pada kedua ff ku yang lainnya, saya sedang mengalami stuck ide untuk mendapatkan skenario berikutnya, jadi untuk saat ini, saya akan menciptakan sebuah fict dengan genre ringan ini untuk mengisi waktu saya sembari menunggu ide ide berikutnya bagi kedua fick saya yang lainnya. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya bagi reader-san semua.


	2. Chapter 1 The begining

Chapter 1, The Begining

Disclaimer all;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Ini adalah kisah tentang kehidupanku, kisah yang dipenuhi dengan perjuangan, pengorbanan, dan kerja keras untuk membahagiakan dan melindungi keluarga kecilku ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ayah akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi kalian berdua, bunga bunga kecilku...

Pair : ...

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

* * *

**Let's begin this chapter...**

"Tadaima.."

"Ah, okaeri Tou-san"

Naruto bisa mendengar suara dari salah satu putrinya yang menyambut kepulangannya saat ini. Walaupun rasa lelah kini menggerogoti tubuhnya, namun...semua itu terasa menguap seketika kala ia sampai ke tempat yang ia anggap rumah ini dan melihat kedua putrinya yang menyambut kepulangannya.

"Huh, lelahnya..." Setelah melepas alas kaki miliknya, Naruto segera masuk kedalam rumah, sambil menenteng beberapa perkakas kerja miliknya yang ia bawa pulang.

"Hum, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini... nee, Tou-san, Arthuria telah menyiapkan air panas dan makan malam tadi, lebih baik Tou-san segera mandi agar kita bertiga bisa makan bersama malam ini." Ucap Arthuria sambil membawakan perkakas milik Naruto ke arah dapur.

"Hmm, tapi, lain kali kalian makanlah terlebih dulu. Tak usah menunggu Tou-san hingga selarut ini. Tou-san tak ingin, nantinya kalian akan terganggu akibat terus menunggu Tou-san pulang saat larut malam." Ucap Naruto tegas. Iya tau, kebersamaan dalam keluarga itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Tapi, memang ada beberapa hal yang harus diprioritaskan terlebih dahulu agar hal itu takkan mengganggu hal yang lainnya.

"Huum, wakatta.." ucap Arthuria.

Heh, melihat sang putri yang cemberut seperti ini, tentu membuat dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke puncak Surai pirang anaknya, lalu mengusapnya dengan perlahan.

"Huh, Tou-san janji.. walaupun tak bisa setiap hari, tapi Tou-san akan berusaha untuk pulang lebih awal agar kita bisa makan malam bersama. Jadi, jangan pasang wajah cemberut ini lagi ya, Arthuria-hime..." Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pelan pipi putrinya ini.

"Mou, Tou-san... Berhenti mencubit pipiku...hmmp" ahh, melihat tingkah putrinya ini tentu membuat dirinya sedikit gemas dan ingin menjahili putrinya ini.

"Hmm, jadi Hime kita ini masih marah pada Tou-san ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu... Aku akan..." Naruto sengaja menjeda ucapannya ini untuk memancing rasa penasaran dari Arthuria, dan tampaknya hal ini berhasil. Walaupun sebentar, tapi Naruto bisa melihat tatapan Arthuria yang sempat melihat kearah dirinya barusan

"Tou-san akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu dalam yang arus keluar dalam 3 detik. Baiklah kita mulai... 1..."

Pernyataan Naruto barusan tentu mengejutkan Arthuria yang bahkan belum siap untuk memikirkan Permintaannya.

"2..."

"Umm...etto..."

"Ti-..."

"PELUKAN..."

"Ehh.."

Naruto hanya bisa melongo karena mendengar teriakan dari Arthuria barusan. Pelukan?...

"Pelukan... Arthuria ingin Tou-san memeluk Arthuria sekarang juga"ucap Arthuria.

"Ehh? Pelukan? Apa Arthuria masih ingin menerima pelukan dari Tou-san di usiamu saat ini?...ne...Lebih baik memberikan permintaan yang lain saja ya, Arthuria-chan?.." yah, wajar saja dirinya gugup saat ini. Permintaan frontal yang diajukan oleh Arthuria tadi sama sekali tak terlintas sedikitpun dipikirannya. Di zaman ini, tak pernah ia lihat seorang Anak perempuan yang meminta sebuah pelukan dari ayahnya di saat usianya telah mendekati dewasa. Bukankah itu sedikit tak normal? Ataukah dirinya yang saat ini telah ketinggalan zaman dan tak mengerti tentang fashion dari anak muda sekarang?... Hah, Naruto pasti akan memilih opsi yang kedua, yah namanya juga om-om... Pasti ada masanya dirinya akan merasa sedikit...yah bisa dibilang...merasa menjadi produk jadul...

"Mou...bukankah tadi Arthuria sudah katakan, ingin sebuah pe- pelukan dari Tou-san...mou...Otou-san no baka.."

Belum sempat Arthuria berbalik meninggalkan naruto, sebuah lengan kekar menyentuh dan menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan dari sang ayah. Kehangatan ini, sudah sangat lama ia tak merasakan perasaan nyaman seperti ini. Dimatanya, ia merasakan waktu terasa berhenti kala sang ayah memeluk dan meletakkan dagunya tepat diatas Surai miliknya.

"Ha'i, Ha'i. Maafkan Tou-san karna mengatakan hal tadi, yah... Tou-san paham, Tou-san belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi kalian berdua, belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang cukup bagi kalian, dan belum bisa menutupi kejadian pahit yang pernah terjadi pada kalian berdua... Tapi, Tou-san berjanji... Tou-san akan selalu menjaga kalian... Memberikan seluruh kasih sayang yang kumiliki pada kalian... Dan akan terus berjuang untuk terus bersama kalian... Itulah janji Tou-san kepada kalian berdua"

Kata kata Naruto tadi seakan menggetarkan hati terdalam milik Arthuria. Walaupun ia tau, walaupun ia tau sedalam apa penderitaan yang dialami ayahnya ini dimasa lalu, walaupun setelah semua itu, semua penghianatan itu, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sang pelindungnya ini... Kasih sayang penuh dari ayahnya ini. Dirinya sudah dewasa. Ia sudah paham bagaimana beratnya penderitaan yang ayahnya pikul selama ini. Walaupun demikian, ia terus berjuang memberikan kebahagiaan kepada kami. Dirinya merasa bersalah karena seegois ini, namun begitu...ia sangat ingin agar sang ayah mau mencurahkan semua beban yang ia pikul itu padanya. Ia paham, bahwa ayahnya ini selalu memendam semua rasa sakit itu, semua penderitaan itu. Ia tak ingin ayahnya ini nantinya akan menderita karena orang orang itu, orang orang yang telah mengkhianati ayahnya ini. Seumur hidup ya, semua perasaan benci yang ada pada hidupnya hanya tertuju pada mereka, yang telah membuat ayahnya ini merasakan penghianatan itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia telah mengetahui kebenaran itu, semua kebenaran itu dari mulut ayahnya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi ia sendiri bisa menangkap dan membayangkan dengan jelas, semua kebenaran yang ada dibalik kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback_

setelah memungut semua barang yang akan ia bawa pergi bersama kedua putrinya ini, Naruto segera bergegas untuk keluar dari kediaman Namikaze secepatnya. Didepan gerbang, ia bisa melihat ayah, ibu, dan adik adiknya yang menunggu dan mungkin akan menghalangi kepergiannya.

"Nee, Otou-chan... Kita akan pergi kemana?" Arthuria kecil bertanya. Ia sendiri tak tau apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya, tapi setelah melihat ayahnya yang ingin pergi sambil menangis tadi, ia memiliki firasat bahwa jika ia tak menghentikan ayahnya tadi, maka ia takkan bisa berjumpa dengan ayahnya lagi.

"Hmm, ayah akan membawa kalian berdua pergi dari sini. Sebenarnya, tadi malam ayah disuruh oleh atasan ayah untuk pindah dan bekerja di Tokyo. Jadi, tadi Aya menangis karena ayah akan berpisah dengan kalian juga dengan kakek dan nenek. Tapi, setelah melihat kalian berdua menangis tadi, ayah memutuskan untuk membawa kalian berdua bersama ayah." Ucap Naruto berdusta. Untuk saat ini, ia takkan membiarkan masalah peliknya ini akan mengganggu kehidupan kedua anaknya ini. Menutupi kebenaran ini dari mereka berdua tentu akan menjadi sebuah kewajiban baginya. Cukup dia saja yang harus mengalami ini semua dan berhenti disini juga, memutuskan semua ikatan ini dan meninggalkannya ditempat ini. Cukup itu saja.

"Ohhh, jadi kita beruntung karena menghentikan ayah tadi, kan Onee-chan?" Ucap Lee Fay Kecil senang. Melihat putri bungsunya ini tersenyum gembira seperti ini, tentu dapat mengobati kesedihan dihati Naruto walau hanya sedikit.

"Yah, begitulah...Lee Fay-chan, tapi... Kenapa ibu tak ikut bersama kita, Tou-chan. Bukannya ibu harusnya ikut bersama kita ke Tokyo sekarang? Tapi, kenapa ibu pergi bersama kakek Lucius?"

Perkataan Arthuria tadi seketika membuat langkah Naruto terhenti sejenak. Mendengar ucapan polos dari Arthuria tadi cukup untuk membuat Naruto terdiam. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika mendengar ucapan putrinya itu. Apakah ia harus berdusta lagi? Tapi... Sampai kapan?... Apakah hatinya sanggup untuk terus memberikan kenyataan palsu pada kedua anaknya ini? Hanya masalah waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk mengetahui semua ini. Dan ia yakin, ketika semua terungkap, kedua putrinya ini mungkin akan berbalik untuk membencinya... Membenci dirinya yang dianggap sebagai seorang yang brengsek, bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk memikirkan hal itu nantinya. Dan untuk menutupi hal ini, hanya sebuah senyum palsu yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk menghibur kedua putrinya ini, serta mengubur semua kejadian pahit ini.

"Ibu Rias memiliki sebuah pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan bersama Kakek Lucius disini. Jadi, ia takkan bisa ikut bersama kita ke Tokyo. Tapi, kalian jangan khawatir ya... Ibu Rias suatu saat pasti akan mengunjungi kita bertiga disana. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba, kalian akan tinggal bersama dengan Tou-san, kalian mau kan?"

"Ha'i, Tou-san/Ummu..."

'Kami-sama, kumohon... Untuk kali ini...pinjamkan Hambamu ini kekuatan agar bisa menghadapi semua ini kedepannya... Agar hamba bisa menjaga dan mendidik kedua putri hamba ini... Agar mereka takkan mengalami semua kejadian yang kualami ini pada hidup mereka' Hanya sebuah doa yang bisa ia panjatkan kepada sang mahakuasa agar tetap menguatkan dirinya. Walaupun, dirinya tak menyangkal bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pembunuh, tapi... Ia masih mempercayai bahwa Kami-sama akan selalu memperhatikan hambanya ini.

"Naruto-chan, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu ini nak... Ayahmu tadi hanya merasa terbawa emosi karna tak sanggup menerima fakta ini. Ibu mohon, Naruto-chan...ibu mohon tolong batalkan keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan keluarga ini...hiks... Walaupun kau membuat kesalahan seperti ini... Kami tetap menganggap bahwa kau adalah anak kami sendiri... Ibu mohon, nak... Ibu mohon..."

Sebagai seorang ibu, Naluri yang dimiliki Kushina terus menyangkal, dan tak menerima semua hal ini. Dan melihat sang ibu menangis seperti ini, memohon kepadanya seperti ini, ia merasa telah menodai semua kasih sayang yang telah diberikan padanya.

"Ibu, keputusanku telah bulat... Aku tak bisa menanggung rasa malu ini dan menjadi duri benalu di keluarga ini. Ibu ingat, kalian pernah mengajarku... Bahwa sebagai seorang pria, aku harus siap menanggung segala konsekuensi atas semua yang telah kuperbuat. Dan, inilah saatnya bagiku untuk menuruti nasihat itu, sebagai seorang anak. Walaupun aku tak melakukan semua hal itu, tapi aku akan tetap menanggung beban ini, bahkan sampai mati... Aku akan terus memikul tanggung jawabku ini. Jadi, kumohon ibu... Biarkan anakmu ini menanggung semua dosa yang telah ia perbuat... Inilah karma dari Kami-sama kepada seorang pembunuh sepertiku... Biarkanlah anakmu ini pergi, ibu.." ucap Naruto, lalu melepas genggaman ibunya yang menggenggam erat pundaknya.

"Menma, Naruko, Karin... Jagalah keluarga kalian ini" ucap Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan komplek kediaman itu.

'sayonara... Minna'

Xxxx

Setelah keluar dari kediaman Namikaze, Naruto ingin bergegas mengambil taksi dan ingin segera untuk mengambil tiket kereta cepat menuju Tokyo. Tapi, sebelum itu...sebelum ia meninggalkan kota Kuoh, terlebih dulu ia ingin menghadap ke rekan rekan kerjanya di perusahaan yang ia bangun itu, serta mengundurkan diri dari posisinya kepada kedua temannya itu. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut atas keputusan Naruto ini...seakan mereka juga bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dialami kawan seperjuangannya ini. Naruto sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga mereka, begitu juga Naruto yang telah menganggap mereka berdua ini sebagai keluarganya. Namun begitu, ia akan tetap meninggalkan kota ini, untuk memulai lembaran baru bersama kedua putrinya ini.

"Jadi, Naruto... Sebagai teman yang amat berjasa untuk mendirikan perusahaan ini, walaupun hanya beberapa tahun, tapi kami berdua memutuskan untuk memberikan beberapa bagian saham perusahaan ini padamu. Tolong terima ini teman... Ini adalah hak milikmu, hasil kerja keras kita bertiga"

"Ya, dia benar... Naruto. Aku juga setuju dengan hal ini. Dengan ini, kau juga bisa menggunakannya untuk biaya hidup di Tokyo, sambil membesarkan kedua putrinya ini disana. Kami berdua tau semua hal tentang dirimu, Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, kami tetap akan selalu mempercayaimu dan semua hal yang kau katakan tadi. Kalau kau mau, kami bisa membongkar topeng penghianat itu sekarang juga, agar dia membuka semua isi mulut busuknya itu..."

"Ya, trimakasih atas kepercayaan kalian, sobat. Tapi... Biarlah waktu yang mengungkap hal itu. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya punya sebuah tujuan yang menjadi alasanku hidup saat ini. Yaitu, terus menjaga kedua putriku ini. Mengenai semua uang ini, untuk saat ini... Biarlah semua ini menjadi sumber dana bagi perusahaan ini agar terus berkembang kedepannya. Kalian tak perlu khawatir padaku, sobat. Ditabunganku sekarang, aku masih memiliki beberapa uang untuk hidup disana. Walaupun tak banyak, tapi itu pasti cukup untuk semua kebutuhan kami nantinya." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, tidak bisa begitu, Naruto. Ini semua adalah.."

"Hah, aku tau kalian pasti menolak keputusanku ini. Baiklah, kalau begitu... Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengambilnya. Jadi saat ini, gunakanlah hak milikku ini sebagai modal bagi perusahaan. Begitu juga boleh kan?"

"Hah, sejak dulu sikapmu ini selalu membuatku takjub, kawan. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau harus menggenggam janjimu itu ya, sobat?"

"Kau tau kan bagaimana diriku selama ini? Apa aku pernah mengingkari janjiku pada kalian selama ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil menerima jabatan kawannya ini.

"Hah, baiklah... Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja pada kami ya... Sobat"

"Okey, suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjamu dan menjumpai kalian lagi, jadi aku pergi dulu ya... Sobat"ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yoo...sampai jumpa...sobat"

Setelah keluar dari kompleks perusahaan itu, rencananya Naruto bergegas untuk pergi menuju stasiun kereta Kuoh. Sebuah taksi kini telah berhenti tepat didepannya. Namun, dirinya harus menghentikan niatnya sejenak untuk masuk kedalam taksi itu, kala sebuah pesan kini masuk kedalam Smartphone miliknya

**'Yoo, apa kau suka dengan permainan tadi'**

Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah setelah membaca pesan itu. Dengan cepat, ia mengetik balasan untuk pesan itu

'siapa kau, sialan'

...

**'Hooh, setelah lama tak berjumpa, semua perkataanmu sekarang berubah sedikit kasar, bukan begitu...'**

"Naruto-san"

Suara itu... Kini dibelakangnya telah berdiri Issei yang baru saja selesai mengetik pesan itu. Wajah arogan itu, ia kini bisa melihat dari dekat bagaimana wajah si penghianat ini dari dekat

"Arthuria, Lee Fay... Kalian tunggu didalam sebentar ya... Pak supir, tolong jaga kedua putriku ini sebentar ya. Tolong..._jangan biarkan mereka melihatku saat berurusan dengan orang ini_" Kata kata terakhir tadi ia lakukan dengan sedikit berbisik pada supir taksi itu. Ia pun memberikan sedikit uang kepada supir taksi itu, lalu pergi kearah Issei yang telah pergi duluan dari tempat itu.

.

..

...

"Jadi, apalagi maumu...penghianat sialan?..." Tepat didepan Naruto, kini berdiri Issei yang membelakangi dirinya, sambil mengayun-ayunkan smartphone miliknya ditangannya.

"Nee, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi... Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau menikmati permainannya? Kalau aku sih...cukup puas menikmatinya. Jadi bagaimana denganmu, **Teman**"

Mendengarkan kata kata tadi dari mulut bajingan itu, tentu membuat emosi Naruto kembali bergejolak. Ia paham apa maksud dari bajingan ini. Semua maksud dari perkataannya tadi.

"Kalau kau puas, kuucapkan selamat untukmu bajingan. Semua rencanamu sukses... Sukses besar, bukan? Jadi bisakah kau pergi? Kau menghalangiku saat ini, bangsat." Ucap Naruto, lalu hendak pergi dari tempat ini

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan berhenti lho..."

Ucapan Issei tadi sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto yang hendak pergi.

"Yah, setelah semua penantian ku selama 8 tahun ini, maka tak mungkin aku berhenti disini, kan? Hmm, jangan salahkan diriku, Naruto... Salahkan keputusanmu yang menerima Rias saat itu. Menghabiskan masa masa indah dengan rias, mengumbar semua keindahan hidup tepat didepan temanmu yang juga mencintainya saat itu, bukankah ini balasan yang setimpal untukmu, pirang bodoh? Kalau saja kau tak menerima pernyataan cinta Rias saat itu, pasti kau takkan mengalami semua ini... Hah, mengingatnya saja ingin membuatku untuk menghabisi semua yang kau miliki, Naruto." Issei menjeda sejenak.

"Ooohh, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Apakah kau ingat malam itu, saat mengajakku dan temanmu itu untuk pesta minum untuk merayakan hari dimana kau berpacaran dengan Rias? Dari situlah ini semua berawal, bodoh...hahaha... Dengan enaknya, kau meminum semua zat itu, semua minuman yang telah kuberikan zat itu...HAHAHA...kau taukan apa yang kumaksudkan tadi" Issei lalu mendekati Naruto, lalu berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"Mendengar kabar kemandulannya setelah menikah itu, hatiku amat bahagia mendengarnya, teman... Saat itu, aku membayangkan... Apakah kejantananku itu kurang perkasa untuk melayani Nafsu Yang dimiliki Rias?...HAHAHA...menggelikan...mengingatnya saja kini membuatku bisa tertawa seperti ini. Lalu...kau tau kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Issei

"Dengan begitu, perlahan Namun pasti, aku bisa mendekati Rias secara perlahan. Dia menceritakan semua, semua yang kau alami itu...mendengar semua itu dari mulutnya langsung, kau taukan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Rasanya, sangat...sangat menyenangkan bodoh...HAHAHA...mendengarkan semua curhatannya itu, tentu memudahkan ku untuk masuk kedalam hatinya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya dimalam itu, aku berhasil... Aku berhasil memilikinya. Memiliki hati dan juga tubuhnya...Hahaha...kau bisa bayangkan bukan, bagaimana ia ketagihan atas permainanku malam itu, hingga ia terus, dan terus meminta padaku. Dan...dan dengan bodohnya... Si bodoh ini sama sekali tak mengetahui itu semua... Dan setelah itu, setelah aku berhasil menguasainya... Dia pun setuju. Setuju untuk memulai langkah kedua dari rencanaku ini. Dan, disinilah kita... Berdiri diatas kemenanganku ini. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mentraktirnya minum malam ini. Tapi, mungkin kau akan menjadi penonton disana, bagaimana aku menikmati setiap inchi tubuh dari istri...ah bukan, mantan istrimu itu." Akhirnya, semua yang dikatakan oleh Issei itu akhirnya selesai. Mendengar itu semua, semua secara langsung...'sial'...dirinya hanya bisa membatin. Semua sudah berlalu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk semua itu. Dan, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda tadi.

"Ahh, setelah ini... Apa yang akan aku lakukan ya...hmm mungkin...mungkin melakukan sesuatu pada putrimu itu cukup bagus. Hey, Naruto...apa kau mau membiarkan aku untuk menikmati putri-.."

'duagghhh'

Dan dengan tendangan itu, tubuh Issei seketika terpental dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sudah cukup, emosi yang ia tahan kini tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Mendengar kata kata terakhir dari Issei tadi, darahnya kini mendidih dan mendeskripsikan layaknya tekanan air mendidih didalam tubuhnya. Issei yang masih tergeletak kini perlahan mencoba bangkit. Ia bisa merasakan, sepasang giginya yang tercipta dari rahangnya akibat menerima tendangan Naruto barusan.

"Uggh, sial. Aku tak menduga hal itu. Akhirnya si pecundang ini melawan juga ya, baiklah"

Issei lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku celananya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau belati yang siap ia pakai untuk menghabisi Naruto saat ini juga.

"Dengan ini, kemenangan sepenuhnya milikku bodoh. Dengan ini juga, kedua putrimu itu akan mencari ayah baru, dan akan berada didalam genggamanku...pirang bodoh." Dengan belati itu, Issei segera berlari dan menerjang tubuh Naruto, lalu menghunuskan ujung belati itu kearah jantung Naruto.

'syattt'

'crasshhh'

Darah segar segera tumpah keatas tanah ditempat Naruto berdiri. Namun bukan berasal dari target yang dituju Issei, melainkan darah yang mengalir dari Dangan Naruto yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam belati tajam itu.

"Sudah selesaikah, Issei..."

Ekspresi itu, sangat...sangat dingin... Tak ada ekspresi kesakitan akibat pisau yang menggores tangannya itu. Tak ada lagi ekspresi yang dimiliki seorang Naruto seperti biasanya, yang ada hanyalah...ekspresi dingin seorang pembunuh yang telah menghabisi 10 orang bersenjata api ditangannya.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini, Issei memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindari Naruto. Namun tak sempat melakukan hal itu, Naruto terlebih dulu melepaskan sebuah tendangan yang bersarang tepat di ulu hati pemuda berambut coklat itu, dan membuat tubuhnya tergeletak seketika. Rasa sakit serta air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya, dengan mengalami hal itu saja telah membuat Issei seketika terkapar tak berdaya. Namun, otak liciknya itu segera melakukan rencana lainnya. Ia bangkit berdiri, dengan cepat mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik bajunya, lalu menodongkannya kearah Naruto. Namun...

'crasshh'

Darah segar kembali tercecer di tanah itu, diikuti oleh jatuhnya tangan yang menggenggam pistol itu ke atas tanah

"a.a. aaaakkkkhhh. ...tangankuuuuuu..."

Teriakan kesakitan kini menggema ditempat itu. Naruto yang melihat pistol dibawah kakinya kemudian memungut pistol itu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam sakunya.

"Nee, Issei... Akan kukatakan hal ini padamu sekarang. Jika kau kembali mengganggu kehidupanku, mengganggu anak-anakku, maka...** Lehermu lah yang akan berakhir seperti benda dilakukan ini**" ucap Naruto sambil memijak tangan buntung yang terletak itu.

'jrasshh'

"Aaaakkkkhhh"

"Aku menghancurkan sebelah matamu ini, sebagai ganti atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan keluargaku hingga saat ini, bajingan...agar kau bisa mengingat semua perbuatanmu ini padaku. Kau harus bersyukur karena aku tak membunuhmu disini. Kalau kau ingin melapor ke abdi negara itu, silahkan saja. Tapi ingat baik baik... Lain kali, **aku akan menghancurkan nyawamu seperti aku menghancurkan mata kirimu ini, bangsat.**"ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

'Dengan ini, langkah pertamaku untuk melindungi kalian berdua telah dimulai, Arthuria...Lee Fay...'batin Naruto

.

..

...

_flashback end_

Xxx

Mengingat dan membayangkan semua hal itu, tak terasa air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Arthuria. Dirinya sangat kagum, bahkan setelah semua hal itu, setelah semua penderitaan yang diterima oleh ayahnya ini dari orang itu, ia bahkan masih mengampuni nyawa orang itu...dimana ayahnya ini bahkan bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah saat itu. Perlahan, rasa kagum diaturnya ini, yang semakin besar dan semakin besar diikuti oleh waktu, kini berubah menjadi rasa ingin melindungi dan mencintai, bukan sebagai seorang anak, melainkan seorang gadis yang mencintai seseorang yang berharga didalam hidupnya. Ia tak ingin ayahnya ini terus mengalami penderitaan itu, ia ingin membantu ayahnya ini untuk lepas dari kegelapan itu. Rasa cinta yang ia miliki, selaras dengan kehangatan ketika berada dalam pelukan ayahnya saat ini... Apakah hati egoisnya ini bisa sedikit meminta untuk bisa terus bersama ayahnya ini, berada disampingnya, sebagai sebuah sandaran baginya? Sebagai orang yang melindunginya dari semua penderitaannya itu? Sebagai seorang wanita sebagai penghias hatinya? Hati kecilnya hanya menginginkan hal itu.

Dirinya telah dewasa, telah mengenal apa itu hitam dan apa itu putih. Tapi, didepan ayahnya ini... Ia ingin terus bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang terus dimanja seperti ini, dan menghiraukan semua hal didunia ini. Dan, berada dipelukan ayahnya ini, rasa nyaman itu dapat ia peroleh. Rasa sakit setelah mengetahui kebenaran ayahnya itu, sejenak ia lupakan. Ia hanya ingin fokus, untuk merasakan kehangatan pelukan ayahnya ini.

"Tidak, Tou-san...tidak. semua perkataan Tou-san tadi salah...bagiku, Tou-san adalah ayah terbaik di dunia ini. Semua kasih sayang dan cinta yang kau berikan selama ini kepada kami, tak ada yang sebanding dengan hal itu. Tou-san lah yang telah menyelamatkan kami, Tou-san lah yang telah membawa kami dari lubang penderitaan itu, dari kegelapan yang dingin itu. Bagiku, dimataku ini... Tou-san lah pahlawanku... Bahkan...hiks... Bahkan setelah semua itu... Semua penderitaan itu...hiks...semua penderiraan yang telah Tou-san alami itu... hiks...rasa sayang Tou-san kepada kami tak berubah sama sekali...hiks..hiks...jadi... Jangan katakan hal seperti tadi, Tou-san... Karna bagiku, bagi Lee Fay...Tou-san adalah pahlawan terbaik dihidup kami"

Arthuria hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang ayahnya itu, dan mempererat pelukan itu. Air mata itu kini telah tumpah sepenuhnya, diikuti oleh Isak tangis yang menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulut gadis dewasa itu. Biarlah... Biarlah dirinya menangis kali ini... Menangis dipelukan orang yang disayanginya ini... Melepas kesedihan didalam pelukan orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Huh, jadi... Kau sudah tau semuanya ya, Arthuria..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap Surai pirang anaknya itu.

"Ha'i, semuanya...semua yang telah Tou-san alami...hiks..." Ucap Arthuria, lalu menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir itu.

"Souka...Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya, Arthuria?" Ucap Naruto, lalu mengusap sisa air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata lentik anaknya itu.

"Ha'i, tepatnya 2 Minggu lalu. Saat ayah pulang lali mabuk selesai pesta perayaan ditempat kerja Tou-san. Saat itu, walau Tou-san tak sadar, semua hal itu Tou-san ucapkan tepat didepan mataku, dan itu selaras dengan apa yang kuingat dengan saat 10 tahun lalu." Ucap Arthuria.

'uhh, dasar minuman sialan...'

"Ahahahaha, jadi Tou-san yang bilang ya...memang... Orang ketika makin tua maka semakin payah menyimpan rahasia ya..." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar, namun disisi lain... Ia mengutuk minuman yang telah membuatnya mabuk itu. Bila minuman itu ada didepannya saat ini sebagai manusia, ia pasti telah menyiksa orang itu, lalu menanam tubuhnya diparit depan rumahnya ini.

"Nee, Tou-san...Bolehkah Arthuria bertanya sesuatu pada Tou-san?" Arthuria bertanya

"Yah, kalau bisa kujawab...maka aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Arthuria" ucap Naruto.

"Umm, Tou-san... Kenapa Tou-san menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami? Kalau kami masih kecil seperti dulu, maka aku masih mengerti alasannya. Tapi, sampai kini.. bahkan Tou-san masih terus menyembunyikan ini dari kami. Apa alasannya, Tou-san? Kalau saja Arthuria tak mengetahuinya lebih dulu, apakah Tou-san akan terus menyembunyikan semua ini terus, terus menutupinya dengan kebohongan kebohongan seperti selama ini? Seperti 10 tahun lalu saat kita berpisah dengan wanita itu?" Arthuria bertanya sambil menatap lekat mata ayahnya itu

Ditodong oleh pertanyaan mendadak seperti ini, tentu membuat Naruto sedikit kebingungan. Ia punya alasan yang, tapi... Apakah ia harus mengatakan semua itu pada putrinya ini? Apakah ada jaminan bahwa ia takkan membenci dirinya ataupun meninggalkan dirinya? Atau, apakah ia harus menutupinya dengan kebohongan lainnya? Sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu?

Tidak, ia takkan melakukan itu. Sepertinya inilah saatnya. Dari dulu ia telah siap untuk menerima semua konsekuensi itu, bukan? Untuk kali ini, ia harus jujur... Kepada putrinya ini, ia harus menghentikan kebohongan ini disini, sekarang juga

"Hummer, kalau itu... Tou-san hanya ingin agar lingkaran kebencian ini terhenti disini. Maafkan Tou-san karna telah menyembunyikan semuanya dari kalian berdua. Tou-san siap menerima konsekuensi bahwa kalian akan membenci Tou-san ataupun meninggalkan Tou-san, tapi Tou-san hanya ingin agar masalah ini berhenti disini, dan tidak mengganggu kehidupan indah yang kita miliki sekarang. Selama 10 tahun ini, alasan Tou-san masih bisa menanggung semua beban ini adalah karena hanya dapat melihat senyum yang terkembang diwajah kalian berdua... Hanya dengan itu saja, Tou-san siap untuk mengubur semua ini dalam dalam, melupakan semua ini, dan membuka lembaran baru kehidupan kita. Kebencian ini, harus terhenti disini, saat ini juga. Hanya itulah alasan yang Tou-san miliki. Tou-san hanya tak ingin, karena keegoisan Tou-san, maka kalian juga ikut terlarut kedalamnya. Jadi, Tou-san memutuskan untuk mengakhiri dendam itu disana, semua kebencian itu...Tou-san tinggalkan dibelakang sana." Ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, apakah semua itu telah menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Arthuria? Kalau begitu... Tou-san ingin mandi, lalu kita bisa makan bersama. Oh ya, jangan lupa bangunkan Lee Fay agar ikut makan bersama kita."ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan genggaman putrinya itu, lalu pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk miliknya

"Ahh, ha'i Tou-san"

Akhirnya, ia paham. Tapi, mana mungkin ia bisa membenci ayahnya ini, apalagi setelah semua yang ia katakan tadi? Namun, ia harus meminta maaf kepada ayahnya ini, karena... Kebencian yang ia miliki Kepada mereka semua, kini telah tumbuh semakin besar, layaknya bara api yang ditaburi oleh minyak dan semakin membara. Namun, saat ini... Hanya ada sebuah hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'Mengapa tangan Tou-san menjadi sedingin ini?'

.

..

...

Xxx

'Huh, lelahnya. Sudah lama aku tak kelelahan seperti ini. Huh, Teh oolong sialan...ini semua salah teh oolong sialan itu. Lagian, aku tak tau ada orang didunia ini yang meminum minuman laknat itu' batin Naruto menggerutu.

Teh oolong, bukankah itu hanya sebuah minuman biasa tanpa alkohol? Bagaimana mungkin minuman seperti itu membuat Naruto hingga teler seperti itu?

Yah kalau kalian menganggap minuman itu hanya minuman biasa, maka kalian salah besar. Baginya, Minuman itu itu adalah minuman laknat yang seharusnya tak ada didunia ini. Kejadian ini terjadi saat dua Minggu lalu, tepatnya di acara pesta perayaan tempat kerjanya.

_FLASHBACK_

hari ini, aku diundang untuk mengikuti sebuah perayaan di tempat kerjaku, sebuah perayaan karna telah berhasil menyelesaikan suatu proyek besar dengan tepat waktu.

"Hah, tak kusangka hingga seramai ini, bukan begitu Tokita-san, Kotobuki-san?" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan. Disampingnya, kini ada 4 orang yang merupakan rekan kerjanya dalam proyek kali ini.

"Yah, begitulah Naruto-san. Proyek kali ini memang tergolong besar, jadi sebuah keuntungan bagi para manajer disini untuk dapat menyelesaikan semua ini tepat waktu." Seorang pria dengan ciri ciri berambut pirang, tinggi besar, serta otot otot kekar miliknya, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Namanya ialah Ryuujirou Kotobuki-san, seorang pekerja di proyek kali ini yang satu grup dengan Naruto. Bila orang orang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan menganggap bahwa orang ini adalah seorang Yakuza, ataupun seorang atlet binaragawan. Lihat saja otot otot di lengannya itu, serta postur badan itu, mungkin dirinya juga akan berpikir 2 kali bila ia dan temannya ini bila mengadakan gulat ataupun adu kekuatan dengannya

"Yah, kau benar. Boss kita pasti sangat senang sehingga ia mengadakan pesta ini. Didalam sana, pasti para minuman itu kini telah menanti kita untuk datang padanya" Shinji Tokita, memiliki ciri ciri yang sama dengan temannya tadi, hanya saja rambut dan wajahnya saja yang berbeda. Hah, dia heran...bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa mendapatkan postur seperti ini..

"Hahhh... Kau ini, selalu gila akan minuman. Dasar penggila minuman" Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mengetahui sifat kedua temannya ini yang amat mencintai minuman keras sedemikiannya.

"Ohh, tapi kali ini kita tak perlu risau. Kami berdua membawa sedikit persediaan disini, untuk menutupi kekurangan minuman disana nantinya"

'sedikit katanya' yah, tentu saja Naruto menyangkal itu. Bagaimana minuman yang mereka bawa itu sedikit, tapi yang ia lihat disini adalah kedua orang ini yang membawa 2 dus minuman keras di pundak mereka.

"Hah... Terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi, ngomong ngomong... Apa Kohei dan Lori tak ikut ke acara ini?" Ia sendiri juga heran, kedua anak muda itu tentunya tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini, bukan? Ia paham sifat kedua orang itu. Selain menyukai minuman, kedua anak muda itu pasti takkan bisa diam bila melihat seorang gadis cantik yang lewat didepan matanya. Di perusahaan ini, tentu beberapa sekretaris dan anggota lainnya tentu bisa dibilang memiliki kecantikan diatas rata-rata, dan melewatkan kesempatan ini... Apa mereka berdua sudah tobat?

"Ahh, kalau mereka berdua sih..."

"Yoo Kotobuki-senpai, Tokita-senpai, Naruto-san" Kitahara Lori, salah satu dari kedua orang yang ia pikirkan tadi menyapanya di depan teras ruangan yang menjadi lokasi pesta itu. Disampingnya, juga berdiri teman pirangnya, Imamura Kohei, Jang berdiri sambil memandangi gadis gadis yang lewat didepannya.

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Cepat seperti biasa ya Lori, Kohei"

"Ahahahaha, kau tau sendirilah kan, Naruto-san. Temanku ini memang selalu tak sabaran untuk hal hal seperti ini." Ucap Lori sambil menepuk beluk pundak teman disampingnya itu.

"Hahhh, bukannya itu kau sendiri yang tak sabaran..." Kohei tampaknya mengeluarkan respon yang bertentangan dengan Lori. Yah, walaupun kadang bersikap seperti ini, tapi mereka berempat adalah orang baik. A lebih memilih teman teman yang seperti ini, walaupun sedikit bar bar... Tapi, mereka takkan pernah mengkhianatimu

"Hah, lebih baik kita segera masuk kedalam" Naruto lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu, lalu masuk kedalam dan diikuti oleh keempat orang itu dibelakangnya.

"Wuooohhh para gadis, aku datang/ minuman minuman cantik, Abang datang..."

'hah, semoga tak terjadi hal yang merepotkan malam ini.'

Jam kini menunjuk ke angka 11, berarti sudah hampir 4 jam pesta ini berlangsung. Para tamu tamu kelas atas, khususnya para manajer dan direktur perusahaan, kini telah naik ke lantai atas. Sementara itu, bagi kelas pekerja seperti mereka, kini melanjutkan pestanya di ruangan tadi. Para pegawai perempuan kini telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing, dan yang tersisa disini sekarang adalah para pegawai pria yang tampak berpesta sambil menghabiskan minuman mereka.

"Whahahaahahah, jadi kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu hanya karna kau tak sengaja melihat celana dalamnya? whahahaha..." Ucap Kotobuki setengah mabuk

"Hahhh, kau Taulah senpai, bagaimana sifatnya itu...hikk... Bahkan dia sampai hati menampar pacarnya ini dan meninggalkanku disana sendiri...'glek..glek'...hah, jadi... Aku harus bagaimana dong...senpai...?" Anak ini, tampaknya ia telah teler sambil mengigau tak jelas seperti ini. Tapi, apa apaan ini? Whisky?Vodka? Dengan kadar sebesar ini? Apa ada manusia yang meminum minuman dengan kadar sebesar ini? Hii, membayangkan minuman itu masuk ke mulutnya saya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding seperti ini. Bahkan, tubuhnya sudah merasa panah setelah meminum 2 gelas sake tadi. Kalau saja ia meminum minuman itu juga...

'glek'

Naruto hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Mungkin butuh 2 hari penuh untuk kembali sadar dari pengaruh alkohol maut itu.

"Nee, Naruto-san...mengapa tak ikut minum bersama kami? Jangan takut... Ini semua gratis kok" ucap Tokita setengah teler

'ini bukan masalah gratis atau enggaknya, orang mabuk-san'

"Ahahahaha, tidak tidak. Aku sudah cukup minum tadi. Kalau aku minum lagi, bisa bisa nanti aku takkan bisa tau arah jalan kerumahku nanti." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Sebenarnya, dia masih bisa untuk meneguk beberapa gelas sake lagi, tapi untuk sekelas minuman berbahaya seperti itu, No...

"Ahhh, kalau begitu... Bagaimana dengan...hik...dengan teh oolong ini" orang ini... Apa ia masih Sadar atau enggak sih?

"Ahh, kalau sekedar teh oolong, aku masih bisa." Ucap naruto, lalu mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Tokita

'glek'

'glek'

'glek'

"Hmm?"

Gawat, ini gawat. Apa ini? Ini bukan teh oolong yang biasa kan? Oi...?

"N-nee, Tokita-san... Ini bukan teh oolong kan? Teh oolong tak punya rasa seperti ini lho?"

"Hmm?... Itu teh oolong lho... Naruto-san"

Teh oolong dari Hongkong? Jelas jelas ini minuman keras, gumpalan otot teler? Ah, gawat..tubuhnya mulai berat...ughhh

"Aku membuatnya dengan kedua minuman itu, dengan...hik..dengan perbandingan 9 : 1"

'duggg'

Chi-...chikusooo... Katakan itu dari tadi, gilaaa...ahh...siaallll...

'glek' 'glek' 'glek'

"Whooaaaa, tambah tambah lagiiiii" Naruto kini telah kehilangan kewarasannya, tertelan oleh kenikmatan dari teh oolong tadi

"Whoooo, Naruto-san... Aku takkan kalah"

'glek'

'glek'

'glek'

"Hidupkan musiknya, gadis gadis... Menari... TERUS MENARI..." Ucap Naruto yang kini telah bugil sepenuhnya

"WHOAAAAAAA"

Dan, malam itu dipenuhi oleh teriakan membara para pria, serta tarian bugil yang menyakitkan mata bagi orang yang melihatnya

_Flashback end_

'hii, aku tak tau entah apa yang terjadi setelah meminum minuman laknat itu, tapi mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku merinding.' batin Naruto. Seandainya ia tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu, mungkin...mungkin ia akan merasa malu untuk seumur hidupnya

'krek'krek'

'glek'

'glek'

'glek'

.

..

...

...

"Hah, tampaknya obatku telah habis semuanya. Mungkin, besok aku harus pergi ke dokter itu lagi" Dan didalam kamar yang disinari cahaya bulan itu, kini hanya ada seorang pria dengan belasan bungkus obat di tempat tidur itu.

**TBC**

yooo, saya kembali dengan membawa lanjutan cerita dari fict ini, mudah mudahan chapter kali ini dapat menghibur para reader sekalian. Oh ya bagi yang ingin mengikuti fic ini, reader-san bisa memberikan saran dan masukan, serta menekan tombol Fav dan Follow yang tersedia dibawah, karna semua itu sangat berharga bagi author ini dan menjadi bahan pemacu semangat author. Dan bagi yang bingung dengan karakter di bagian flashback akhir, kalian bisa mencari list karakter karakter itu pada anime kocak yang berjudul '_grandblue'..._(hanya sekedar informasi)

Yah itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, jika ada yang ingin bertanya seputar fic ini, kalian bisa mem-pm author, maka akan sebisa mungkin author jawab.

[Rabu, 3 April 2019]

Author Believe my sword, Out...


End file.
